Summer In Seoul (Remake)
by Rilakkyuming97
Summary: Hari-hari musim panas Lee Sungmin sebagai kekasih Cho Kyuhyun dimulai. Perubahan rasa itu pun ada. Namun keduanya tidak menyadari kebenaran kisah empat tahun lalu sedang mengejar mereka. / KYUMIN / GS / REMAKE AGAIN FROM ILANA TAN / DLDR! / WARNING INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Summer In Seoul [**REMAKE** from Novel Summer In Seoul]

**Author: **Rilakkyuming97

**Cast:**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast

**Genre:**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**.**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer****:**Alur, cerita, ide, dan jalan cerita ini murni milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya meminjam ceritanya untuk di jadikan fanfiction—walaupun ada perombakan di sana sini. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan serta ELF semua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan meminjam ide. Fanfiction ini milik saya walaupun remake=)) Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik saya-_-v *kabur

**Warning: Gender Switch!, AU, OOC, REMAKE, Typo(s), dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan lainnya. No Bash, No Flame! No Flame, No War(?)-_- Anda boleh memflame/membash fanfiction dan authornya, tetapi tidak membash jalan cerita dan cast-nya:) **

**Summary:**

"_Cho Kyuhyun―penyanyi muda terkenal Seoul yang muncul kembali setelah empat tahun menghindari dunia showbiz. "__**Aku hanya ingin memintamu berfoto denganku sebagai pacarku,**__" kata Cho Kyuhyun pada gadis di hadapannya. Lee Sungmin―gadis blasteran Indonesia-Korea yang sudah mengenali Cho Kyuhyun sejak awal, namun sedikit pun tidak terkesan. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap laki-laki itu, lalu berkata, __**"Baiklah, asalkan wajahku tidak terlihat."**_

_Awalnya Cho Kyuhyun tidak curiga kenapa Sungmin langsung menerima tawarannya. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa berharap ia tidak akan menyesali keputusannya terlibat dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Hari-hari musim panas sebagai kekasih Cho Kyuhyun dimulai. Perubahan rasa itu pun ada. Namun keduanya tidak menyadari kebenaran kisah empat tahun lalu sedang mengejar mereka._"

**-oOo—Summer In Seoul—oOo—**

_Dulu kalau aku tak begitu, kini bagaimana aku?_

_Dulu kalau aku tak di situ, kini di mana aku?_

_Kini kalau aku begini, kelak bagaimana aku?_

_Kini kalau aku di sini, kelak di mana aku?_

_Tak tahu kelak ataupun dulu_

_Cuma tahu kini aku begini_

_Cuma tahu kini aku di sini_

_Dan kini aku melihatmu_

**KONON** ketika seseorang dalam keadaan hidup dan mati, ia akan bisa melihat potongan-potongan kejadian dalam hidupnya, seperti menonton film yang tidak jelas alur ceritanya. Benarkah begitu?

Oh ya, ia sedang mengalaminya. Ketika tubuhnya terlempar ke sana-sini, pandangannya mendadak gelap, namun anehnya ia kemudian bisa melihat wajah seseorang dengan jelas. Ia juga bisa mendengar suaranya.

Betapa ia sangat merindukannya sekarang, ingin bertemu dengannya, ingin berbicara dengannya. Ada yang harus ia katakan pada orang itu. Ia harus memberitahunya ia rindu.

Hanya sekali saja…

Kalau boleh, ia ingin mengatakannya sekali saja…

Kalau boleh, ia ingin melihatnya sekali saja…

Tapi tidak bisa…

Suaranya tidak bisa keluar…

Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk bicara…

**-oOo—Summer In Seoul—oOo—**

Familiar? Haha, yup. Cerita ini Mingie remake dari sebuah novel empat musim milik Ilana Tan, yaitu Summer in Seoul ^^ Setelah sukses(?) meremake Winter in Tokyo, sekarang Mingie benar-benar datang dengan Summer in Seoul^^v Ehm, awalnya Mingie mau ngeremake 'Fly Him To The Moon' atau 'Separuh Bintang' tapi… gatau ilang kemana bukunya-_-v

Ehm. Mohon dukungan untuk cerita ini ya. Mingie tau cerita ini bukan bikinan Mingie._. Tapi… tanpa dukungan kalian Mingie pasti nggak bersemangat buat melanjutkan part selanjutnya:'''(

Gamsahamnida buat readers yang bersedia membaca dan meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview cerita ini^^ Kecupan gratis untuk kalian semuaaa! :* /bagi-bagi wine bareng KyuMin/

**And last,**

**Mind to Review? ^^V**

_Rilakkyuming_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Summer In Seoul [**REMAKE** from Novel Summer In Seoul]

**Author: **Rilakkyuming97

**Cast:**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast

**Genre:**Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**.**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer****:**Alur, cerita, ide, dan jalan cerita ini murni milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya meminjam ceritanya untuk di jadikan fanfiction—walaupun ada perombakan di sana sini. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan serta ELF semua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan meminjam ide. Fanfiction ini milik saya walaupun remake=)) Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik saya-_-v *kabur

**Warning: Gender Switch!, AU, OOC, REMAKE, Typo(s), dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan lainnya. No Bash, No Flame! No Flame, No War(?)-_- Anda boleh memflame/membash fanfiction dan authornya, tetapi tidak membash jalan cerita dan cast-nya:) **

**Summary:**

"_Cho Kyuhyun―penyanyi muda terkenal Seoul yang muncul kembali setelah empat tahun menghindari dunia showbiz. "__**Aku hanya ingin memintamu berfoto denganku sebagai pacarku,**__" kata Cho Kyuhyun pada gadis di hadapannya. Lee Sungmin―gadis blasteran Indonesia-Korea yang sudah mengenali Cho Kyuhyun sejak awal, namun sedikit pun tidak terkesan. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap laki-laki itu, lalu berkata, __**"Baiklah, asalkan wajahku tidak terlihat."**_

_Awalnya Cho Kyuhyun tidak curiga kenapa Sungmin langsung menerima tawarannya. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa berharap ia tidak akan menyesali keputusannya terlibat dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Hari-hari musim panas sebagai kekasih Cho Kyuhyun dimulai. Perubahan rasa itu pun ada. Namun keduanya tidak menyadari kebenaran kisah empat tahun lalu sedang mengejar mereka._"

**-oOo—Summer In Seoul—oOo—**

"**SEKARANG **aku masih di jalan… Mm, baru pulang kantor… Aku juga tahu sekarang sudah jam sepuluh… Ya, jam sepuluh lewat delapan belas menit. Terserahlah."

Lee Sungmin melangkah perlahan. Sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel yang ditempelkan ke telinga, dan tangan yang sebelah lagi mengayun-ayunkan tas tangan kecil merah. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang dengan berlebihan dan mengerutkan kening. Saat ini orang terakhir yang ingin diajaknya bicara adalah Kim Kangin, tapi laki-laki itu malah meneleponnya dan bersikap seperti kekasih yang protektif.

"Kangin-sshi, sudah dulu ya? Aku lelah sekali," Sungmin menyela ucapan Kim Kangin dan langsung menutup telepon. Sekali lagi ia mengembuskan napas panjang, lalu menatap ponselnya dengan kesal.

Kenapa hari ini muncul banyak masalah yang tidak menyenangkan? Tadi pagi ia sudah bermasalah dengan salah satu klien perusahaan, kemudian diomeli atasannya dan akhirnya harus lembur sampai selarut ini.

Sungmin semakin kesal begitu mengingat apa yang sudah dialaminya sepanjang hari. Tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk marah-marah. Seluruh tulang di tubuhnya terasa sakit dan otaknya sudah tidak bisa disuruh berpikir. Lagi-lagi ia mengembuskan napas panjang.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin harus bekerja sampai larut malam, tapi hari ini ia sudah memutuskan akan berhenti bekerja untuk perancang busana itu. Pekerjaannya sungguh-sungguh memakan waktu dan tenaga sehingga tidak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa untuk berkonsentrasi pada kuliahnya di pagi hari.

Ia berhenti melangkah dan mendesah. "Bisa gila aku," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sungmin memandang sekelilingnya. Kota Seoul masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk. Bangunan-bangunan di sepanjang jalan seakan sedang berlomba-lomba menerangi seluruh kota, membujuk orang-orang untuk menikmati indahnya suasana malam musim panas di ibukota Korea Selatan yang menakjubkan itu. Meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun menetap di Seoul, Sungmin masih terkagum-kagum pada suasana kota ini. Jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat, namun jalanan masih dipenuhi pejalan kaki dan mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Aroma makanan tercium dari restoran Jepang di depan sana, lagu disko terdengar samar-samar dari toko musik di sampingnya, suara orang-orang yang berbicara, berteriak, dan tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa kepalanya pusing. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada toko makanan kecil di seberang jalan. Setelah merenung sesaat, ia mengangguk dan bergumam, "Baiklah," seolah menyerah pada perdebatan yang dia lakukan seorang diri.

Sungmin menyeberangi jalan dengan langkah cepat, secepat yang mungkin dilakukan sepasang kaki yang belum beristirahat selama delapan jam terakhir, dan masuk ke toko itu. Setelah memberi salam kepada bibi pemilik toko yang sudah lama dikenalnya, Sungmin langsung berjalan ke rak keripik.

"Nah, Minnie, ada masalah apa lagi di kantor?" tanya bibi pemilik toko setelah melihat lima bungkus besar keripik kentang yang diletakkan Sungmin di meja kasir.

Sungmin tersenyum malu. "Ah, aniyeo. Saya hanya sedikit stres." Ia membuka tas tangannya dan mencari dompet. Ke mana dompet itu?

"Sebentar, Ahjumma. Saya yakin sekali sudah memasukkan dompet tadi…" Sungmin mengaduk-aduk isi tas tangannya, lalu menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke meja kasir. Kini, selain lima bungkus keripik kentang, di sana ada sisir kecil, buku kecil yang agak lusuh, bolpoin yang tutupnya sudah hilang, bedak padat, lipgloss, kunci, payung lipat, tiga keping uang logam, saputangan merah, ponsel, dua lembar struk belanja yang sudah kusam, bungkus permen kosong, dan jepitan rambut.

"Kenapa tidak ada?" Sungmin bergumam sendiri sambil terus mencari. Ketinggalan di rumah? Berarti seharian ini ia tidak menyadari ia tidak membawa dompet?

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar dering ponsel. Sungmin melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kasir. Oh, bukan ponselnya yang berbunyi.

"Kau sudah sampai di rumah?… Ya, sebentar lagi aku ke sana."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara bernada rendah itu. Suara itu milik pria bersetelah putih yang berdiri di belakangnya. Rupanya bunyi tadi adalah bunyi ponsel pria tersebut. Sekarang Sungmin melihat orang itu memasukkan ponsel ke saku celana panjangnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang keranjang kecil berisi lima botol soju. Pria berkacamata itu masih muda, mungkin usianya sekitar akhir dua puluhan atau awal tiga puluhan, wajahnya tampan dan penampilannya rapi sekali seperti seseorang yang mempunyai kedudukan penting di perusahaan besar.

Pria itu memandang Sungmin, lalu tersenyum ramah. O-oh. Baru pertama kali Sungmin melihat senyum yang begitu menarik. Senyum itu membuat rasa lelahnya seakan menguap tak berbekas. Senyum itu sangat menawan, sangat…

Sungmin menggeleng untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja kasir.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa tangannya ditepuk-tepuk. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat bibi pemilik toko sedang tersenyum kepadanya dan berkata, "Minnie, bagaimana kalau tuan itu membayar belanjaannya duluan?"

Sungmin memandang bibi pemilik toko, lalu berpaling ke arah pria yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Oh, ne. Jeosonghamnida." Sungmin menyingkir ke samping dan pria itu melangkah maju.

"Berapa?" tanya pria itu sambil meletakkan keranjang yang dipegangnya di meja. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel lagi.

Kepala Sungmin mulai terasa sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Ia sudah sangat lelah dan sekarang bunyi ponsel pria itu nyaris membuatnya lepas kendali.

Pria itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan meliriknya sekilas. Lalu ia meletakkan ponsel itu di meja dan merogoh saku yang sebelah lagi. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel yang berbeda, ternyata ponsel yang kedua itulah yang sedang berbunyi nyaring.

Astaga, cepat jawab teleponnya! Satu ponsel saja sudah bikin pusing, kenapa harus punya dua? pikir Sungmin sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

Pria itu membayar belanjaan sambil tetap berbicara di ponsel, lalu berjalan ke pintu. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan mengambil ponsel satu lagi yang tadi diletakkan di meja kasir. "Mianhae," gumamnya sambil tersenyum kepada bibi pemilik toko dan Sungmin.

Lagi-lagi senyum itu, senyum yang bisa menghangatkan hati yang beku sekalipun.

Tunggu, kata-kata apa itu tadi? Sungmin memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan ketika ia membuka mata kembali, pria itu sudah berjalan ke luar dan masuk ke mobil sedan putih yang diparkir di depan toko.

Karena Sungmin tetap tidak bisa menemukan dompetnya, bibi pemilik toko mengizinkannya membayar besok. Sungmin mengumpulkan kembali barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja kasir sambil berkali-kali membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam sebagai tanda terima kasih sekaligus permintaan maaf.

Begitu keluar dari toko, Sungmin langsung membuka sebungkus keripik dan mulai makan. "Sekarang pulang ke rumah," katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Selesai berkata begitu, ponselnya berbunyi. Saat itu juga ia mengutuk hari ponsel diciptakan. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menjawab ponselnya karena merasa harus menghemat tenaga untuk perjalanan pulang, tapi benda tidak tahu diri itu terus menjerit minta diangkat. Akhirnya Sungmin menyerah dan mengaduk-aduk tasnya dengan ganas untuk mencari ponsel sialan itu sebelum ia sendiri yang bakal menjerit histeris di tengah jalan.

"Yeoboseyoo!" Sungmin ingin marah, tapi suaranya malah terdengar putus asa.

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari ujung sana. Orang itu bisu atau apa?

"Yeoboseyo? Siapa ini? Silakan bicara… Yeoboseyo? YEOBOSEYOO?"

Sungmin baru akan memutuskan hubungan ketika terdengar suara seorang pria yang ragu-ragu di seberang sana.

"Maaf… bukankah ini ponsel Cho Kyuhyun?"

Siapa lagi orang ini?

"Anda salah sambung. Ini ponsel Lee Sungmin," ujar Sungmin ketus dan langsung menekan tombol kunci pada ponselnya dengan keras.

Sungmin menatap ponselnya sambil menggigit bibir penuh rasa dongkol. "Tidak bisakah kaubiarkan aku tenang sedikit?" Ia baru akan mencabut baterai ponsel itu ketika ia merasa harus menelepon ibunya untuk memberitahu ia akan segera sampai di rumah. Walaupun Sungmin tinggal di Seoul dan orangtuanya di Jakarta, mereka sering menelepon dan mengecek keberadaannya. Tadi ibunya malah sudah sempat menelepon untuk menanyakan kenapa Sungmin belum sampai di rumah.

Ia membuka ponselnya kembali dan menekan angka satu pada layar touch-screen yang akan langsung terhubung ke rumah orangtuanya di Jakarta, tapi ia heran ketika melihat tulisan yang tertera di layar ponselnya setelah ia menekan angka itu. Bukan tulisan "Rumah Jakarta" yang tertera seperti biasa, tapi nama "Park Jungsoo". Sungmin cepat-cepat memutuskan hubungan dan tertegun.

Sungmin memerhatikan ponsel yang dipegangnya. Memang itu ponsel miliknya, setidaknya bentuk dan warnanya sama persis dengan ponsel miliknya. Ia membuka daftar telepon di ponselnya dan melongo melihat nama-nama yang tidak dikenalnya. Otaknya yang sudah lelah dipaksa berpikir.

Tadi di toko ahjumma itu, semua barangnya berserakan di meja kasir, termasuk ponselnya. Ketika ponsel milik pria yang berdiri di belakangnya tadi berbunyi untuk pertama kali, ia mengira ponselnya sendiri yang berbunyi karena dering ponsel mereka sama. Kemudian ponsel kedua pria itu berbunyi. Pria itu meletakkan ponselnya yang pertama di meja dan mengeluarkan ponsel kedua. Jadi, di meja kasir ada ponsel pria itu dan ponsel Sungmin.

Sungmin teringat bentuk ponsel pria itu yang diletakkan di meja memang sama dengan bentuk ponselnya sendiri. Sebelum keluar dari toko, pria itu berbalik untuk mengambil ponsel pertamanya yang tertinggal di meja. Sekarang Sungmin memegang ponsel dengan daftar nama yang tidak dikenalnya.

Otaknya mulai bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Artinya… artinya… orang itu telah mengambil ponsel yang salah. Pria tadi mengambil ponsel Sungmin.

Sungmin memukul-mukul dadanya dan mengerang putus asa. "Bagaimana ini? Aduh, bisa gila aku. Gila." Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mobil pria itu sudah tidak tampak. Sungmin merasa tubuhnya nyaris ambruk ke tanah. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. Ke mana ia harus mencari orang itu?

Tiba-tiba ide muncul di otaknya yang sudah hampir lumpuh. Ponselnya ada pada pria itu, bukan? Berarti Sungmin bisa menelepon ke ponselnya dan pria itu akan menjawab. Sebersit tenaga muncul kembali. Ia menghubungi ponselnya dengan ponsel pria tadi yang sedang dipegangnya.

Sungmin berjalan mondar-mandir di tepi jalan dengan gelisah sambil menunggu hubungannya tersambung. "Cepat angkat… ppali… jebaaaal… ppa—Yeoboseyo?"

**-oOo—Summer In Seoul—oOo—**

"Oh, Hyung. Kenapa lama sekali?"

Park Jungsoo tersenyum meminta maaf kepada laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang membuka pintu, lalu melangkah masuk ke rumah yang sudah sering didatanginya. "Mianhae, jalanan agak macet," katanya sambil berjalan ke ruang duduk yang luas. "Ya, Kyuhyunie. Punya makanan ringan? Aku sudah beli minuman."

Cho Kyuhyun mengikuti Park Jungsoo ke ruang duduk. Ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan temannya dan balik bertanya, "Hyung sudah dengar gosipnya?"

Park Jungsoo memerhatikan temannya mengempaskan diri ke sofa. Tatapan Cho Kyuhyun terlihat menerawang dan cemas. Sebagai manajer Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jungsoo memahami alasan kekhawatirannya.

"Dari mana asal gosip itu?" kata Kyuhyun, seakan-akan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Park Jungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan sebotol soju kepadanya.

Kyuhyun membuka tutup botol itu dan meneguk isinya. "Aku dibilang _gay_." Kyuhyun tertawa pahit. "Kenapa mereka bisa berpikir seperti itu? Memangnya sikapku seperti wanita? Atau aku pernah terlalu dekat dengan pria? Katakan padaku, Hyung. Jangan-jangan selama ini Hyung juga berpikir seperti mereka?"

Park Jungsoo duduk di kursi di hadapan Kyuhyun, ikut meneguk soju langsung dari botolnya. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu," ujarnya tenang. "Masalahnya, tabloid dan majalah memang suka mencari berita. Kau juga tahu mereka sering menulis artikel yang tidak-tidak. Kau tanya padaku kenapa mereka bisa berpikir kau gay? Mungkin karena selama ini kau tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan wanita mana pun di depan publik."

Cho Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu, terserah mereka mau berpikir apa. Kalau kita tidak menanggapinya, gosip itu tentu akan mereda sendiri."

Park Jungsoo menggeleng. "Dua minggu lagi album barumu akan diluncurkan. Aku takut rumor ini bisa memengaruhi penjualan albummu nantinya. Satu gosip bisa menimbulkan gosip-gosip lain. Bahkan masalah lama juga bisa diungkit-ungkit. Produsermu tidak akan senang. Ditambah lagi, bagaimana dengan para penggemarmu? Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan? Kau bisa kehilangan pasar."

Cho Kyuhyun mendongak menatap langit-langit dan mengembuskan napas berat. "Eottokhaeyo?"

Park Jungsoo meneguk minumannya lagi dan berkata, "Untuk masalah gosip _gay_ itu, kurasa sudah saatnya bagimu untuk memperkenalkan seorang wanita kepada publik."

Kepala Kyuhyun berputar cepat ke arah Park Jungsoo. "Mwoya?"

"Sederhana saja. Kenapa kau tidak mulai pacaran?" usul Park Jungsoo langsung.

"Mwo?"

Park Jungsoo tidak memandang Cho Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan dengan nada serius, "Yang penting jangan berpacaran dengan artis. Bisa jadi skandal. Terlalu berisiko. Kita juga tidak bisa segera membuat pengumuman resmi kepada wartawan bahwa kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan wanita karena mereka pasti curiga dan akan menduga itu hanya sandiwara untuk mengelak dari gosip _gay_."

Park Jungsoo mengerutkan kening dan tenggelam dalam pikiran. Akhirnya ia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menunggu hasil renungannya.

"Baiklah," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kita misalkan saja bahwa sebenarnya kau punya kekasih tapi kekasihmu tidak bersedia diekspos, jadi kau terpaksa merahasiakan hubungan kalian. Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang tahu siapa wanita itu dan tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening karena bingung. "Tidak ada yang pernah melihat dan tidak ada yang tahu. Apa untungnya begitu? Orang-orang tidak akan percaya pada sekadar kata-kata belaka."

"Tapi kita bisa memberikan bukti."

"Bukti apa?"

"Foto dirimu bersama wanita itu."

"Wanita yang mana?"

"Wanita yang menjadi kekasihmu."

"Kekasih yang mana?"

"Semua bisa diatur kalau memang kau mau."

"Maksudnya?"

Senyum Park Jungsoo bertambah lebar. "Kita cari wanita yang tidak dikenal siapa pun dan memintanya menjadi kekasihmu selama beberapa saat. Kau hanya perlu memamerkannya di depan wartawan. Beres, bukan?"

Kyuhyun merenung, lalu berkata, "Bagaimana kalau wartawan mulai menyelidiki asal-usul wanita itu? Lagi pula di mana kita cari wanita yang bersedia dan bisa dipercaya untuk diajak bekerja sama? Masa dipilih sembarangan?"

Park Jungsoo meneguk soju-nya lagi dan menatap Kyuhyun. Temannya itu tampak mempertimbangkan usulnya dengan ekspresi sangat cemas. Alisnya berkerut, sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun mendesah dan melanjutkan, "Wanita yang seperti apa yang akan kita pilih? Boleh aku pilih sendiri? Atau kita pilih saja wanita pertama yang berjalan melewati pintu itu?" Ia menunjuk pintu depan rumahnya dengan dagu.

Tawa Park Jungsoo meledak. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Hyung, ada apa?"

Park Jungsoo mendorong pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Aigoo, Kyuhyun. Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau serius begitu?"

"Mwo?"

Park Jungsoo menggeleng-geleng. "Aku hanya bercanda soal usul tadi. Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Pasti ada jalan keluarnya."

Kyuhyun mendengus, lalu tertawa kecil. "Ah, pusing! Aku mau keluar jalan-jalan sebentar. Hyung mau ikut?" kata Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan kepala di sandaran sofa dan memandang langit-langit ruang duduk.

Park Jungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Oke."

Kyuhyun mengayun-ayunkan botol soju yang sedang dipegangnya, lalu bertanya, "Oh, Hyung, ponselku sudah diperbaiki belum?"

Park Jungsoo mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengulurkannya kepada Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada telepon yang diterimanya dalam perjalanan ke rumah Kyuhyun tadi. Wanita yang mengaku bernama Lee Sungmin itu berkata ponsel mereka tertukar. Karena ia sendiri tidak bisa kembali mengambilnya, Park Jungsoo meminta wanita itu datang ke rumah Cho Kyuhyun. Mungkin permintaannya agak keterlaluan karena bagaimanapun tertukarnya ponsel mereka bukan salah wanita itu, tapi apa boleh buat. Cho Kyuhyun sedang uring-uringan dan kalau sedang uring-uringan, ia tidak suka menunggu lama.

Ia baru akan menceritakan hal ini kepada Kyuhyun ketika bel pintu berbunyi.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" gumam Kyuhyun heran.

**-oOo—Summer In Seoul—oOo—**

Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini ia sial sekali. Mungkin begitu sampai di rumah ia harus cepat-cepat mandi kembang tujuh warna seperti yang pernah diajarkan ibunya, apa pun untuk mengguyur hingga tak bersisa segala kesialan. Sekarang ia berdiri di depan pintu rumah besar berwarna putih. Pria yang katanya bernama Park Jungsoo menyuruhnya kemari untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertukar. Sungmin jengkel. Kenapa ia yang harus datang, bukankah orang itu yang duluan mengambil ponsel yang salah? Ia bahkan sampai harus meminjam uang dari bibi pemilik toko supaya bisa naik bus, ditambah harus berjalan kaki untuk sampai di kawasan perumahan elite ini.

Sungmin kembali menghembuskan napas. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Hal terpenting sekarang adalah mendapatkan ponselnya kembali. Setelah ini ia bakal bisa bergegas pulang. Hari sudah semakin larut dan ia sudah menguap empat kali dalam lima belas menit terakhir.

Pintu terbuka dan Sungmin mengenali wajah pria yang membuka pintu itu. Ia pria yang ada di toko tadi. Walaupun agak sulit, Sungmin memaksakan seulas senyum sopan. Pipinya terasa agak kaku, tapi ia berharap senyumnya terlihat normal.

"Annyeong haseyo, saya Lee Sungmin yang tadi menelepon. Saya ingin mengembalikan ponsel Anda. Ini." Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel.

"Oh, jeongmal gamsahamnida," kata pria itu ramah. "Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah merepotkan. Silakan masuk. Ponsel Anda ada di dalam."

Sebenarnya Sungmin tahu ia tidak boleh masuk ke rumah pria yang tidak ia kenal, apalagi pada jam selarut ini. Tapi otaknya sudah tidak bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya dan ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah supaya bisa pulang ke rumah dan tidur. Lagi pula pria itu kelihatannya sangat baik.

Sungmin melangkah masuk dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke ruang duduk luas dengan perabotan mewah. Di sofa panjang yang mendominasi ruang tamu itu duduk laki-laki yang sedang berbicara di telepon. Wajahnya tampan, potongan rambutnya bagus dan rapi, walaupun Sungmin pribadi tidak terlalu suka dengan warna rambut yang agak pirang. Ia merasa pernah melihat laki-laki itu. Tapi di mana ya?

"Mungkin Anda salah sambung," Sungmin mendengar pria itu berkata di ponselnya. "Tidak ada yang namanya Lee Sungmin atau Minnie di sini."

Sungmin menatap Park Jungsoo dengan pandangan bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah ponsel yang sedang dipegang laki-laki tampan di sofa itu.

"Ne, itu ponsel Anda," kata Park Jungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil.

Laki-laki yang duduk di sofa masih sibuk sendiri, tidak menyadari kedatangan Sungmin. Keningnya tampak berkerut sebal. Ia berkata dengan nada agak marah. "Maaf, Kim Kangin-ssi, saya benar-benar tidak mengenal Anda. Saya juga tidak kenal Lee Sungmin. Bagaimana saya bisa meminta dia menjawab telepon? Anda salah sambung."

Selesai berkata seperti itu, laki-laki itu menutup flap ponselnya dengan keras. "Orang aneh," ia menggerutu sendiri.

"Ya…," Sungmin mendengar Park Jungsoo memanggil laki-laki itu. "Ponsel itu milik agasshi ini."

Laki-laki di sofa itu berpaling ke arah Park Jungsoo, lalu ke arah Sungmin. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Sungmin baru sadar siapa laki-laki itu.

Cho Kyuhyun agak bingung mendengar penjelasan Park Jungsoo. Pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari sang manajer ke gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya, lalu kembali ke manajernya lagi. Secara sekilas, ia mengamati orang asing yang sekarang ada di ruang tamunya itu: gadis bertubuh kecil dengan rambut dikucir dan tangan menjinjing kantong plastik besar serta tas tangan. Raut wajahnya terlihat kusam, lelah, dan pucat. Gadis itu diam tak bersuara sementara Park Jungsoo menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Oh, jadi ini ponsel Anda?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari sofa. Ia mengulurkan ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya. "Itu… tadi—siapa namanya, maaf, saya lupa—menelepon mencari Lee Sungmin atau Minnie. Anda sendiri Lee Sungmin atau Minnie?"

Gadis itu tersenyum samar dan menjawab, "Itu nama saya."

Tiba-tiba ponsel itu berbunyi dan membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. "Silakan dijawab," katanya cepat.

Lee Sungmin menerima ponsel itu dan langsung membuka flap-nya. "Halo?"

Kemudian Kyuhyun dan Park Jungsoo tertegun ketika mendengar gadis itu berbicara dalam bahasa asing. Kyuhyun yakin percakapan tersebut bukan dalam bahasa Inggris ataupun Jepang karena ia menguasai kedua bahasa itu. Entah bahasa apa yang sedang dipakai gadis itu, pokoknya ia berbicara lancar sekali. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah manajernya untuk bertanya dan sebagai jawaban Park Jungsoo menggeleng.

Percakapan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah menutup telepon si gadis memandang Park Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun bergantian dengan sikap serbasalah. Sambil tersenyum kaku ia berkata, "Ehm, jeongmal gamsahamnida. Saya pulang dulu."

"Tunggu," Park Jungsoo menyela. Gadis itu memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. "Kalau boleh tahu, yang tadi itu bahasa apa?"

"Bahasa Indonesia," jawab gadis itu langsung.

"Oh, begitu." Park Jungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk karena sepertinya gadis itu tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Anda bisa berbahasa Indonesia rupanya."

"Saya permisi," kata gadis itu lagi sambil beranjak ke pintu.

"Sebentar," Park Jungsoo kembali menahan gadis itu. Ia memandang Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu kembali memandang gadis itu. "Anda tidak datang dengan mobil, bukan? Tadi saya lihat tidak ada mobil di luar. Begini saja, kebetulan kami juga mau keluar. Bagaimana kalau Anda kami antar? Saya merasa tidak enak karena Anda harus mengantar ponsel itu kemari."

Gadis itu tersenyum kaku dan menggoyang-goyangkan sebelah tangannya. "Tidak usah. Saya bisa naik bus."

"Kami bisa mengantar Anda ke halte bus," timpal Kyuhyun. Ia tidak yakin gadis itu bisa pulang sendiri karena bila dilihat dari keadaannya sekarang, gadis itu sepertinya bisa jatuh pingsan kapan saja. "Anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasih sekaligus tanda maaf dari kami."

Gadis itu memandang mereka berdua bergantian dengan matanya yang besar. Raut wajahnya tampak bimbang. Sepertinya otaknya sedang berputar, mencari cara untuk menolak tawaran itu. Kyuhyun bisa memahaminya. Seorang gadis yang langsung bersedia diantar dua pria tidak dikenal sudah pasti gadis yang tidak beres.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Kami tidak akan macam-macam. Percayalah," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar, walaupun ia tahu pasti kalimat itu terdengar tidak terlalu meyakinkan.

"Ah, aniyeo. Saya tidak bermaksud begitu," kata gadis itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya lagi.

"Kajja, biar kami antar sampai ke halte bus," sela Kyuhyun sambil meraih kunci mobil manajernya yang ada di meja. Ia menoleh ke arah Park Jungsoo. "Hyung, kita pakai mobilmu saja, ne?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang perjalanan gadis itu lebih banyak diam. Bila diajak bicara, ia hanya menjawab seperlunya. Kyuhyun melirik manajernya yang sedang menyetir dan melirik ke kaca spion untuk mencuri pandang ke kursi belakang. Gadis itu duduk bersandar dan memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Kyuhyun ingin tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu terlihat begitu lelah.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu membuka suara, "Saya turun di depan sini saja."

Cho Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit supaya bisa melihat gadis itu. "Di sini saja? Yakin tidak mau kami antar sampai di rumah?"

"Benar, kami tidak keberatan," Park Jungsoo menambahkan.

Gadis itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan. "Tidak usah. Berhenti di sini saja."

Park Jungsoo menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, di dekat halte bus.

"Gamsahamnida," kata gadis itu sambil keluar dari mobil. "Selamat malam."

Ketika gadis itu membungkuk untuk memberi salam kepada mereka berdua, Park Jungsoo menurunkan kaca mobil dan bertanya, "Lee Sungmin-sshi, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan. Apakah Anda mengenal teman saya ini?"

Kyuhyun menyadari manajernya sedang menunjuk ke arahnya.

Lee Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu mengangguk. "Orang ini? Cho Kyuhyun, bukan? Cho Kyuhyun yang penyanyi itu?" Lalu seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, ia memandang Kyuhyun dan berkata, "Lagu Anda… lagu Anda… bagus."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo—Summer In Seoul—oOo—**

Ini chap 1. Bagaimana? Apakah masih ada yang mau membaca? Apakah jelek? ._. Perlu diketahui, bahwa cerita Summer in Seoul ini akan berkaitan dengan fanfiction selanjutnya, yaitu 'Autumn in Paris' dan 'Spring in London'. Sementara 'Winter in Seoul'? Sepertinya tidak. Sekedar informasi, saya adalah fans Ilana Tan akuuuuttt! Jadi, buat yang heran kenapa saya hanya meremake cerita Ilana Tan terus menerus, jawabannya karena saya adalah penggemarnya. Hehe^^ Rencananya ada sebuah novel yang terus menerus jadi pikiran pania, yang keren dengan kata-kata yang tinggi dan puitis. Tetapi… hua, novel itu terlalu sulit dicari sekarang._.

Ah, baiklah. Terlalu banyak cerita ya? Intinya, terimakasih banyak bagi yang menunggu cerita pania. Baik Summer in Seoul, maupun Winter in Seoul! Kyumin? Jjang! Kyumin? Jjang! ^^

**And last,**

**Mind to Review?**

_**_Rilakkyuming_**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Summer In Seoul [**REMAKE** from Novel Summer In Seoul]

**Author: **Rilakkyuming97

**Cast:**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**.**

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Alur, cerita, ide, dan jalan cerita ini murni milik Ilana Tan. Saya hanya meminjam ceritanya untuk di jadikan fanfiction—walaupun ada perombakan di sana sini. Cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME, dan serta ELF semua. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan meminjam ide. Fanfiction ini milik saya walaupun remake=)) Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik saya-_-v *kabur

**Warning: Gender Switch!, AU, OOC, REMAKE, Typo(s), dan hal-hal yang tidak berkenan lainnya. No Bash, No Flame! No Flame, No War(?)-_- Anda boleh memflame/membash fanfiction dan authornya, tetapi tidak membash jalan cerita dan cast-nya:) **

**Summary:**

"_Cho Kyuhyun―penyanyi muda terkenal Seoul yang muncul kembali setelah empat tahun menghindari dunia showbiz. "__**Aku hanya ingin memintamu berfoto denganku sebagai pacarku,**__" kata Cho Kyuhyun pada gadis di hadapannya. Lee Sungmin―gadis blasteran Indonesia-Korea yang sudah mengenali Cho Kyuhyun sejak awal, namun sedikit pun tidak terkesan. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap laki-laki itu, lalu berkata, __**"Baiklah, asalkan wajahku tidak terlihat."**_

_Awalnya Cho Kyuhyun tidak curiga kenapa Sungmin langsung menerima tawarannya. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa berharap ia tidak akan menyesali keputusannya terlibat dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Hari-hari musim panas sebagai kekasih Cho Kyuhyun dimulai. Perubahan rasa itu pun ada. Namun keduanya tidak menyadari kebenaran kisah empat tahun lalu sedang mengejar mereka._"

**-oOo—Summer In Seoul—oOo—**

""**LAGU** Anda bagus"?"

Sungmin yang duduk bersila di tempat tidur dengan selimut membungkus tubuh menatap bingung Kim Ryeowook yang duduk di sampingnya. Temannya yang berdagu tirus dengan potongan rambut melewati bahu itu balas menatap Sungmin dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Aku tidak percaya kau hanya bisa berkata begitu. Kenapa tidak minta tanda tangannya?" Ryeowook melanjutkan dengan nada menuduh.

Sungmin mengerang. "Mungkin karena kemarin aku sedang kesal dan lelah… dan lumpuh otak." Ia memegang pipinya yang agak pucat dan menggeleng-geleng. "Geure, sepertinya otakku benar-benar sudah lumpuh semalam. Bagaimana bisa aku masuk ke mobil bersama dua laki-laki yang tidak kukenal? Dan saat itu sudah hampir tengah malam. Astaga, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah gila. Syukurlah aku masih beruntung. Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kemarin?"

Kim Ryeowook mendecakkan lidah. "Ya, kau bukannya bersama orang asing. Kau bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau tidak minta tanda tangannya?" tanyanya sekali lagi, nada penyesalan kental terdengar.

"Cho Kyuhyun orang asing bagiku," cetus Sungmin tegas. "Lagi pula kau tahu sendiri aku bukan penggemarnya, kenapa aku harus minta tanda tangannya?"

"Walaupun bukan penggemarnya, kau kan tahu temanmu yang satu ini penggemar beratnya," tegur Ryeowook lagi sambil menekankan telapak tangan di dada. "Aku sudah begitu setia menunggu kemunculannya lagi selama empat tahun ini. Setidaknya kau bisa minta tanda tangannya untukku… Tidak semua orang bisa bertemu langsung dengan Cho Kyuhyun, kau tahu? Dan kemarin, entah dengan keajaiban apa, kau bertemu dengannya, kau bicara dengannya, dan dia bahkan mengantarmu dengan mobilnya."

"Mobil temannya," sela Sungmin. "Temannya juga ada di sana."

Ryeowook tidak mengacuhkan Sungmin. "Kau naik mobil bersamanya. Haah, kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan—"

"Ya, Kim Ryeowook!"

Sikap Ryeowook melunak. "Arratso, arratso. Tapi kalau lain kali kau bertemu dengannya, jangan lupa minta tanda tangan untukku."

Sungmin membaringkan diri ke tempat tidur. "Kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi," gumamnya lirih. Pandangannya menerawang. "Kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi."

Ryeowook bermain-main dengan salah satu ujung selimut Sungmin lalu tiba-tiba menyeletuk," Oh ya, kudengar Cho Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya _gay_. Aku tidak tahu gosip itu benar atau tidak, meski aku bisa mati karena kecewa kalau dia benar-benar _gay_. Kemarin kau bertemu langsung dengannya. Menurutmu bagaimana? Sikapnya seperti apa? Apakah dia kelihatan normal-normal saja? Terlihat berbeda? Apakah penampilannya berubah setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang?"

Sungmin mengerutkan kening dan berpikir. "Entahlah, aku tidak merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Biasa saja. Aduh, aku kan sudah bilang bahwa kemarin aku lumpuh otak. Aku bahkan tidak ingat lagi baju apa yang dipakainya."

Ryeowook menatap prihatin temannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak berguna. Hanya kau yang bisa demam di musim panas seperti ini. Kepalamu masih sakit? Sudah baikan, belum?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia sedang memikirkan hal lain. Kemudian ia menggigit bibir dan bertanya, "Wookie-ya, sebenarnya apa yang kau suka dari Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau begitu tergila-gila padanya?"

Senyum Kim Ryeowook mengembang. "Karena dia tampan, jahil, pandai menyanyi—aduh, suaranya bagus sekali—dan karena dia menulis lagu-lagu yang begitu romantis dan menyentuh. Oh ya, album barunya akan diluncurkan sebentar lagi. Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar."

"Begitu?"

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook memekik dan membuat Sungmin terperanjat.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin begitu melihat Ryeowook meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai dengan kasar dan mulai mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Bodohnya aku, bodohnya aku," gumam Ryeowook berulang-ulang. "Seharusnya aku langsung tahu begitu kau menceritakannya padaku."

"Mwoya?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan tabloid dan membuka-buka halamannya. "Nah, coba kau lihat ini."

Sungmin melihat artikel berjudul "_**Pertemuan Tengah Malam**_" yang ditunjukkan Ryeowook dan mendadak ia merinding. Artikel itu dilengkapi dua foto Cho Kyuhyun bersama seorang wanita. Wajah wanita itu tidak terlihat jelas, tapi Sungmin sudah tentu bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri. Wanita yang bersama Cho Kyuhyun di dalam foto itu adalah dirinya. Astaga! Apa-apaan ini?

Foto pertama memperlihatkan Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang keluar dari rumah artis itu. Kepala Sungmin tertunduk ketika difoto sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat. Sungmin ingat saat itu teman Cho Kyuhyun masih berada di dalam rumah sehingga orang itu tidak ikut terfoto.

Foto yang kedua diambil ketika Cho Kyuhyun sedang membuka pintu mobil untuknya. Sosoknya tidak jelas karena terhalang tubuh Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa bersyukur karena wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Aku sempat melupakan tabloid ini ketika aku mendengar kau sakit," kata Ryeowook menjelaskan. "Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduga ketika kau menceritakan apa yang kaualami semalam tadi, tapi anehnya hari ini kerja otakku lambat sekali. Wanita yang di foto itu kau, bukan?"

"Eommo," gumam Sungmin tidak percaya. "Siapa yang mengambil foto-foto ini?"

"Cho Kyuhyun itu artis terkenal," kata Ryeowook dengan nada aku-tahu-semua-jadi-percaya-saja-padaku. "Tentu saja banyak wartawan yang sibuk mencari berita tentang dirinya. Dan yang satu ini benar-benar berita hebat. Di sini malah ditulis kau kekasih Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menggeleng-geleng dan mengembalikan tabloid itu kepada Ryeowook. Ia masih merinding, "Aku tidak berdua saja dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Paman berkacamata itu, teman Cho Kyuhyun, juga ada bersama kami, seharusnya siapa pun yang mengambil foto ini juga tahu, tapi kenapa jadi begini?"

Kim Ryeowook menarik napas panjang. "Sudah kubilang, Cho Kyuhyun itu artis terkenal. Tabloid-tabloid harus mencari berita yang bisa menarik perhatian orang. Kalau kalian bertiga yang ada dalam foto itu, tidak akan ada berita."

Sungmin merasa tubuhnya menggigil. "Untunglah wajahku tidak terlihat. Ryeowookie, kuharap kau tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun tentang pertemuanku dengan Cho Kyuhyun."

Alis Ryeowook terangkat. "Waeyo?"

Sungmin mengerutkan kening dan menggaruk kepala. "Enak saja mereka membuat gosip sembarangan. Kekasihnya? Aku? Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan urusan seperti gosip artis…"

"Kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Ryeowook ketika melihat Sungmin terdiam sambil memegang dahi.

Sungmin menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak, aku sudah baikan. Sepertinya gara-gara kecapekan ditambah stres, akhirnya demam. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Ryeowook, kau pulang saja dan bantu eomma-mu. Sekarang kan jam makan siang. Rumah makan eomma-mu pasti sedang ramai."

"Eomma-ku juga mencemaskanmu, jadi aku diizinkan tinggal lebih lama. Oh ya, Eomma-ku sudah memasak bubur untukmu. Tadi aku taruh di dapur. Kau harus makan, arratso?" kata Ryeowook sambil mengambil tasnya yang ada di lantai. Ia meletakkan tangannya di kening Sungmin dan bergumam, "Sudah tidak panas, tapi tetap harus minum obat. Nanti sore aku akan menjengukmu lagi. Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon aku."

"Kau baik sekali, Ryeowookie," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Eomma-mu karena sudah memasak bubur untukku. Ah, tidak usah. Sebaiknya aku sendiri yang meneleponnya dan berterima kasih. Oh ya, kau harus ingat, soal pertemuanku dengan Cho Kyuhyun kemarin malam, jangan kaukatakan pada siapa pun."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Kau tenang saja. Istirahat yang banyak ya. Annyeong," kata Ryeowook sebelum keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

**-oOo—Summer In Seoul—oOo—**

Cho Kyuhyun berdiri tegak di dekat jendela besar ruangan kantor manajernya yang berada di lantai 20 gedung pencakar langit. Ia memandang ke luar jendela dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana. Ia tidak sedang menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul seperti yang sering dilakukannya pada hari-hari biasa. Pagi ini sebuah tabloid lagi-lagi memuat artikel yang mengomentari gosip _gay_-nya. Gosip itu merambat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak lama lagi ia pasti akan dimintai penjelasan. Wartawan-wartawan akan mengejarnya… menanyainya… menuntut tanggapannya. Itulah risiko menjadi artis. Kenangan buruk masa lalu itu muncul lagi. Ketika para wartawan mengajukan ribuan pertanyaan tanpa henti, ketika ia merasa begitu frustrasi dan harus bersembunyi untuk menenangkan diri. Kini, dengan adanya gosip baru itu, hari-hari penuh perjuangan akan kembali dimulai… atau apakah sebenarnya sudah dimulai?

"Oh, Kyuhyun, sudah datang rupanya."

Kyuhyun begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari manajernya sudah masuk ke kantor itu.

Park Jungsoo berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan meletakkan map biru di meja. "Sudah lama?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menghampiri kursi di depan meja. "Baru saja sampai. Ada apa menyuruhku kemari pagi-pagi?"

Park Jungsoo menyampirkan jasnya di sandaran kursi lalu membuka map yang tadi diletakkannya di meja. Ia mengeluarkan tabloid dari dalamnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerima tabloid yang disodorkan dengan bingung, namun begitu melihat artikel yang ada di sana, raut wajahnya berubah. "Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana mereka bisa… Ini—"

Kyuhyun memandang manajernya dan yang ditatap mengangguk. "Benar. Ini foto yang diambil kemarin malam ketika kita mengantar gadis itu."

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun melemparkan tabloid itu ke meja. "Bagus, satu gosip masih tidak cukup rupanya." Ia duduk dan bersandar di kursi. "Bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan foto-foto ini? Apakah menurut Hyung, gadis yang kemarin itu ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini?"

Manajernya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kurasa tidak. Meski kemungkinan seperti itu tetap ada, sekecil apa pun, tapi menurutku tidak begitu."

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap dagu sambil merenung. Ia harus mengakui gadis yang kemarin itu tidak mungkin ada hubungannya dengan gosip ini, tapi…

"Gadis yang kemarin itu, Lee Sungmin… aku sudah menyelidikinya," kata Park Jungsoo sambil mengulurkan sehelai kertas kepada Kyuhyun. Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Sedang kuliah tahun ketiga dan bekerja sambilan di butik seorang perancang busana. Ibunya orang Indonesia dan ayahnya orang Korea. Ayahnya kepala cabang perusahaan mobil dan ibunya ibu rumah tangga. Dia anak tunggal, lahir di Seoul, kemudian pindah ke Jakarta dan tinggal di sana sampai usianya sepuluh tahun, lalu karena kontrak kerja ayahnya sudah selesai, mereka sekeluarga pindah ke Seoul. Lima tahun yang lalu orangtuanya pindah kembali ke Jakarta karena ayahnya ditugaskan lagi di sana, sedangkan dia tetap tinggal di Seoul. Latar belakangnya bersih dan sederhana."

Kyuhyun membaca tulisan pada kertas yang dipegangnya dan tertawa kecil. "Dari mana Hyung mendapatkan semua informasi ini? Sampai tinggi dan berat badannya ada."

Park Jungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sehelai kertas lain dari dalam mapnya lalu mulai membaca, "Menurut orang-orang yang kenal baik dengannya, Lee Sungmin wanita baik-baik dan bisa dipercaya. Tidak merokok, tidak pernah mabuk-mabukan, tidak memakai obat-obat terlarang, dan tidak punya catatan kriminal apa pun. Jadi aku berani menyimpulkan dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan foto-foto di tabloid itu." Lalu ia menyodorkan kertas itu.

Kyuhyun menerima kertas yang disodorkan manajernya.

Park Jungsoo menghela napas. "Meski harus diakui… secara tidak langsung, gosip yang satu ini sudah membantu kita," katanya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah dari kertas di tangannya dan memandang Park Jungsoo, menunggu si manajer menjelaskan maksud kata-katanya.

"Bukankah gosip ini dengan sendirinya mematahkan gosip _gay_-mu? Foto-foto itu memperlihatkan kau bersama seorang wanita di depan rumah pribadimu pada waktu yang sangat mencurigakan," kata Park Jungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

**-oOo—Summer In Seoul—oOo—**

"Aku tahu kau sudah meminta izin untuk tidak datang bekerja hari ini karena tidak enak badan, tapi aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang, Miss Lee. Saat ini juga. Kami di sini sibuk sekali, apalagi aku, sampai hampir tidak punya waktu untuk menarik napas. Aku terpaksa memintamu datang, Miss Lee. Tolong datanglah sekarang. Please… Kau pasti tidak sedang sakit berat. Kalau tidak, saat ini kau pasti sudah diopname di rumah sakit dan bukannya istirahat di rumah. Okay, Miss Lee?"

Sungmin berbaring di ranjang dengan ponsel menempel di telinga. Ia mendengarkan kata-kata bosnya yang mengalir seperti air bah di ujung sana dengan mata terpejam. Seharusnya ia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya hari ini. Seharusnya bosnya tidak menghubunginya. Seharusnya bosnya tidak bersikap begini. Orang sakit masa disuruh kerja? Lagi pula ini kan hari Sabtu. Diktator!

"Miss Lee? Miss Lee? Halooo? Kau mendengarkanku, Miss Lee? Aku tidak bisa berbicara lama-lama, Miss Lee. Very very busy. Kau akan datang, kan?"

"Ya, ya, Mister Kim. Saya mengerti. Saya akan sampai di sana dalam satu jam," sahut Sungmin malas.

"Kau punya waktu setengah jam untuk sampai di studioku, Miss Lee," kata bosnya sebelum menutup telepon.

Sungmin menatap ponselnya dengan hati dongkol. "Lihat saja, kau akan menerima surat pengunduran diriku hari Senin nanti. Drakula! Pengisap darah! Hhh, bisa gila aku!"

Sambil mengumpat, Sungmin memaksa dirinya bangkit dan berjalan terseok-seok ke lemari pakaian.

Empat puluh tiga menit kemudian, Sungmin sudah berdiri di studio Mister Kim, salah satu perancang busana paling populer di Korea. Yang disebut studio oleh bosnya adalah ruang kerja berantakan yang penuh kain berbagai corak, baik kain perca tak berguna maupun kain yang masih baru. Studio itu terletak di lantai teratas gedung berlantai tiga. Butik Mister Kim sendiri terdiri atas dua lantai: lantai pertama diperuntukkan tamu umum sedangkan lantai duanya untuk tamu VIP.

Sungmin masuk dan melihat pria setengah baya berpenampilan perlente, berambut dicat merah, dan berkaca-mata itu sedang memandangi model kurus dengan tatapan tidak puas. Lalu dengan sekali sentakan tangan, ia menyuruh model itu pergi dan menyuruh anak buahnya memanggil model lain.

Tepat pada saat model lain masuk ke ruangan, Mister Kim menyadari keberadaan Sungmin dan langsung memekik, "Miss Lee! Kau terlambat. Kenapa—sebentar…" Ia berpaling ke arah si model yang baru masuk dan berkata ketus, "No, no! Bukan kau. Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya mereka mengerti model seperti apa yang kubutuhkan? Astaga! Panggilkan Mister Cha ke sini."

Sungmin merasa kasihan melihat ekspresi kaget si model wanita. Harus diakui Mister Kim ini bukan orang yang mudah. Kadang-kadang orang jenius memang sulit dibuat senang.

Mister Kim kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada Sungmin. "Kau lihat sendiri, Miss Lee, kami sedang sibuk sekali untuk fashion show. Tolong kauantarkan pakaian-pakaian untuk dicoba."

Apa? Untuk dicoba siapa? Pakaian mana? Mister Kim selalu mengharapkan orang lain langsung bisa memahami kata-katanya yang tidak selalu jelas.

"Diantarkan kepada siapa dan dicoba untuk apa, Mister Kim?" tanya Sungmin.

Mister Kim menatapnya dengan mata dibelalakkan selebar-lebarnya, setidaknya selebar yang mungkin di lakukan mata yang pada dasarnya sipit. "Astaga, Miss Lee. Kau tentu ingat aku pernah bercerita tentang Cho Kyuhyun, bukan? Dia sudah setuju akan memakai pakaian rancanganku dalam setiap penampilannya. Makanya kau cepat-cepatlah pergi ke sana dan pastikan pakaian-pakaian itu sudah cocok dengan ukuran dan seleranya."

Lalu, sebelum Sungmin bertanya lagi dia sudah menunjuk rak pakaian beroda yang ada di dekat pintu, "Itu! Pakaian yang di rak itu!"

Tidak, Anda belum pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang masalah ini kepadaku, gerutu Sungmin dalam hati, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Siapa yang Anda sebut tadi?"

"Cho Kyuhyun. Penyanyi itu. Kau tidak kenal? Sudahlah, kenal atau tidak bukan masalah penting. Sana cepat pergi! Dia sudah menunggu di butik. Ayo sana. Go! Cepat!" katanya sambil mendorong punggung Sungmin ke arah pintu keluar studionya.

**-oOo—Summer In Seoul—oOo—**

Sungmin mendorong rak beroda yang nyaris terisi penuh pakaian di sepanjang koridor. Masih dengan perasaan sebal, ia berjalan menuju lift. Di tengah jalan Sungmin berpapasan dengan penjaga butik yang sudah kenal baik dengannya dan diberitahu Cho Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di lantai dua.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang peragaan lantai dua yang memancarkan kesan elite itu, ia berhenti beberapa saat. Ia ragu. Kenapa ia harus bertemu Cho Kyuhyun lagi? Apa yang harus ia katakan kepadanya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah laki-laki itu sudah tahu tentang foto-foto yang dimuat di tabloid itu?

Sungmin mendesah dan menggigit bibir. Mungkin saja Cho Kyuhyun malah tidak ingat padanya lagi. Sungmin mengangguk. Benar, Cho Kyuhyun pasti sudah lupa padanya. Artis-artis pasti sulit mengingat wajah karena setiap hari mereka harus bertemu begitu banyak orang baru. Pasti begitu. Mana mungkin mereka ingat setiap orang yang mereka temui dalam waktu singkat, kan?

Dengan keyakinan itu, Sungmin mendorong pintu kaca besar di hadapannya dan melangkah masuk. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memaksa kakinya terus berjalan.

Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu putih salah satu kamar peragaan dan kembali menarik napas. Baiklah, ini saatnya. Lakukan dan selesaikan secepatnya! Tidak usah cemas. Orang itu tidak akan ingat padamu. Kerjakan saja tugasmu.

Ia meraih pegangan pintu dan membukanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Salah seorang anak buahnya akan mengantarkan pakaian-pakaian itu ke sini," kata Park Jungsoo sambil menutup flap ponsel.

Kyuhyun mengembuskan napas keras-keras dan mengempaskan diri ke sofa empuk yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah kamar peragaan. "Sudah kubilang, seharusnya kita tidak usah datang secepat ini." Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Ah, aku salah, ternyata bukan kita yang datang terlalu cepat. Mereka yang terlambat. Hhh… harus menunggu berapa lama?"

Park Jungsoo baru akan menjawab ketika ponselnya berdering untuk kesekian kalinya dalam dua jam terakhir.

Kyuhyun menatap manajernya yang sedang berbicara dengan bahasa formal di ponsel. Sepertinya telepon dari produser atau semacamnya. Park Jungsoo memberi isyarat akan keluar sebentar. Kyuhyun mengangguk tak acuh dan Park Jungsoo keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun merebahkan kepala ke sandaran sofa, mencoba mendapatkan kenyamanan. Baru saja ia merasa damai dan hampir terlelap ketika ia mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka dan suara seorang wanita.

"Selamat siang. Maaf membuat Anda menunggu lama."

Kyuhyun membuka mata. Gadis berambut panjang dan bertopi merah memasuki ruangan sambil mendorong rak pakaian beroda. Gadis itu membungkuk hormat. Kyuhyun berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit untuk membalas sapaannya.

"Mister Kim meminta saya membawakan pakaian-pakaian ini untuk Anda. Silakan dicoba." Gadis itu mendorong rak hingga ke ujung ruangan, ke dekat bilik ganti. Ia mengeluarkan salah satu pakaian dari gantungan dan mengulurkannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Silakan dicoba di sana," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah bilik yang tertutup tirai tebal.

Ada perasaan janggal yang mengusik Kyuhyun, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu. Ia menerima pakaian yang disodorkan dan beranjak ke bilik ganti.

Selesai mengenakan pakaian, Kyuhyun menyibakkan tirai. Tepat pada saat itu ia melihat gadis yang membawakan pakaian tadi sedang duduk di kursi bulat di samping sofa. Topi merahnya dilepas dan gadis itu sedang menyisir rambutnya yang agak ikal dengan jari-jari tangan. Kyuhyun tertegun dan menatap gadis itu. Itulah kali pertama ia melihat jelas wajah si gadis sejak ia masuk bersama rak pakaian.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menoleh dengan wajah terkejut, sepertinya ia menyadari sedang diperhatikan. Ia cepat-cepat mengenakan kembali topinya dan berdiri. "Bagaimana? Apakah pakaiannya cocok? Anda suka?"

Bukankah ia gadis yang kemarin ditemuinya? Tidak salah lagi. Kyuhyun masih ingat wajah gadis itu. Wajah yang lelah dan pucat. Gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya ini memang gadis yang kemarin. Wajahnya masih terlihat lelah dan pucat. Tapi kenapa gadis ini tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Apakah ia tidak mengenalinya?

"Kita pernah bertemu," kata Kyuhyun. Ia tidak sedang bertanya. Ia benar-benar yakin, karena itu ia ingin melihat reaksi si gadis.

Gadis itu tertegun, lalu perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepala dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan ragu-ragu.

Tatapan yang ragu-ragu itu tidak salah lagi sama dengan tatapan gadis yang kemarin datang ke rumahnya. Kyuhyun menunggu si gadis mengatakan sesuatu.

Setelah hening beberapa detik, gadis itu hanya bergumam, "Oh?"

Kyuhyun kecewa karena gadis itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun. Ia hanya menatapnya dengan matanya yang besar. Gadis itu bodoh atau benar-benar tidak ingat lagi kejadian kemarin malam? Bukannya sombong, tapi Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir bagaimana seseorang bisa melupakan artis yang baru ia temui kemarin malam? Kyuhyun kesal karena justru dirinyalah yang ingat pada si gadis, sementara si gadis tampaknya sama sekali tidak ingat padanya. Bagaimana bisa? Atau sebenarnya ia tidak sepopuler yang ia kira? Apakah dunia sudah berubah tanpa sepengetahuannya?

"Kau datang ke rumahku kemarin malam karena ponselku tertukar dengan ponselmu," kata Kyuhyun datar dan cepat, berusaha membantu ingatan gadis itu. Demi Tuhan, memangnya gadis ini menderita amnesia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memerhatikan Cho Kyuhyun masuk ke bilik ganti dan menarik tirai. Ia mengembuskan napas lega dan duduk di kursi bulat yang empuk. Laki-laki itu ternyata memang tidak mengenalinya. Sungmin melepaskan topi dan memegang pipinya dengan sebelah tangan. Lelah sekali. Semoga saja sampai pekerjaannya selesai Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan mengenalinya. Ia menyisir rambut dengan jari-jari tangan sambil melamun. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Cho Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di sana sambil memerhatikannya. Sungmin tersentak dan segera memakai topinya kembali.

"Bagaimana? Apakah pakaiannya cocok? Anda suka?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat riang dan sopan.

"Kita pernah bertemu."

Sungmin bergeming. Ia menggigit bibir. Ternyata Cho Kyuhyun mengenalinya. Bagaimana sekarang? Mengaku saja? Tapi kalau baru mengaku sekarang akan terasa aneh. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas.

"Kau datang ke rumahku kemarin malam karena ponselku tertukar dengan ponselmu," kata Cho Kyuhyun lagi. Nada suaranya datar.

Baiklah, ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Sungmin memaksakan seulas senyum. "Oh, ya, benar. Apa kabar?"

Hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkannya. Sungmin memarahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Cho Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, lalu memalingkan wajah dan mendengus pelan. "Ternyata ingat juga," gumamnya.

Sungmin mengangkat alis. "Ne?"

Cho Kyuhyun kembali menatapnya dan berkata, "Jadi kau bekerja di sini?"

"Ya… bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Sungmin. Ia lega sekarang. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu menundukkan kepala lagi. Tidak perlu menyembunyikan wajah lagi.

"Foto di tabloid itu… Kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menelan ludah. Ini dia. Apakah Cho Kyuhyun menyangka ia berada di balik semua ini?

"Sudah…," sahutnya ragu, lalu cepat-cepat menambahkan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan, "tapi bukan aku… Maksudku, aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Sungguh."

Cho Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Kami juga berpikir begitu. Lagi pula sebenarnya foto-foto itu malah membantuku."

Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Kau sering membaca tabloid?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Lagi pula ia sama sekali tidak perlu membaca tabloid untuk tahu gosip seputar artis. Temannya, Kim Ryeowook, adalah tabloid berjalan. Kim Ryeowook tahu semua yang terjadi dalam dunia artis. Apa pun yang ia ketahui pasti akan diceritakannya kepada Sungmin, tidak peduli Sungmin sebenarnya mau tahu atau tidak.

Cho Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Hm, berarti kau tidak tahu-menahu soal gosip tentang diriku."

"Gosip _gay_ itu?" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sungmin tanpa diproses di otaknya terlebih dahulu.

Cho Kyuhyun menatapnya. "Bukannya kau tadi bilang kau tidak membaca tabloid?"

Sungmin memiringkan kepala dengan salah tingkah. "Temanku yang menceritakannya padaku."

"Ternyata banyak orang yang sudah tahu." Cho Kyuhyun mendesah. "Bagaimanapun, foto-foto itu sudah membantuku mengatasi gosip."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak acuh, namun ia terkejut ketika laki-laki di hadapannya itu mendadak berpaling ke arahnya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi—namamu Lee Sungmin, bukan?" tanyanya cepat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, ia meneruskan, "Karena kau sudah membantuku satu kali, bagaimana kalau kau membantuku lagi?"

Sungmin mundur selangkah. "Bantu… apa?"

"Jadi pacarku."

"M-mwo?!"

Kyuhyun agak kaget mendengar pekikan gadis itu, tapi ia bisa memakluminya.

"Begini, biar kuganti kalimat permintaanku," katanya sambil berkacak pinggang dan berpikir-pikir. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap Sungmin. "Aku hanya ingin memintamu berfoto denganku sebagai pacarku."

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dengan bingung. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menjelaskan. Ia sangat menyadari alis gadis itu terangkat ketika mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Hanya berfoto. Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun di akhir penjelasannya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang masih tercengang. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa seolah sedang disidang di pengadilan? Ia sangat penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu, apa jawabannya.

Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin adalah, "Kenapa aku?"

Pertanyaan yang bagus. "Tidak ada alasan khusus," sahut Kyuhyun santai. "Kupikir kau mungkin mau membantuku. Bagaimanapun kita sudah pernah difoto bersama walaupun tanpa sengaja."

Sungmin masih terlihat bingung, tapi Kyuhyun melihat kening gadis itu berkerut, tanda sedang mempertimbangkan usul yang ia ajukan. Setidaknya Sungmin tidak langsung menolak mentah-mentah.

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menambahkan, "Kalau kau mau, anggap saja aku menawarkan pekerjaan kepadamu. Tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanmu yang sekarang. Kau masih kuliah? Kuliahmu juga tidak akan terganggu."

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti sedang butuh pekerjaan?" tanya Sungmin datar. "Atau butuh uang?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia memandang Sungmin dari kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Tidak, gadis ini memang sudah punya pekerjaan dan dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya, ia tidak tampak seperti gadis yang kekurangan uang.

"Memang tidak," Kyuhyun mengakui. "Begini saja, aku akan memberimu apa pun yang kauinginkan kalau kau bersedia membantuku."

"Hanya untuk berfoto bersama?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Begitulah rencananya," jawab Kyuhyun pasti. Ia mulai merasa tidak percaya diri melihat tanggapan gadis itu. Apa yang sedang dipertimbangkannya? Yah, mungkin memang karena pada dasarnya Lee Sungmin bukanlah salah satu penggemarnya. Jadi, tidak aneh kalau gadis itu tidak antusias dengan gagasan ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering ponsel. Otomatis Kyuhyun merogoh saku bagian dalam jasnya. Pada saat yang sama Sungmin juga merogoh tas tangannya yang terletak di meja. Ternyata yang berdering ponsel milik gadis itu. Kyuhyun baru ingat ponsel Sungmin sama dengan ponsel miliknya. Bahkan nada deringnya juga persis sama. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka harus segera mengganti nada dering.

Sungmin menatap ponselnya, membuka kunci-nya, tapi langsung menutupnya lagi tanpa dijawab terlebih dulu. Rasa ingin tahu Kyuhyun bertambah ketika ia melihat gadis itu melepaskan baterai ponselnya kemudian kembali menyimpan tas beserta baterainya itu ke tas. Siapa yang meneleponnya tadi? Tidak tampak ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin tidak berniat memberikan penjelasan atas tindakannya barusan.

"Mau membantu, kan?" Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara setelah mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, asalkan wajahku tidak terlihat."

Udara di sekeliling Kyuhyun jadi terasa lebih ringan. Ia mengembuskan napas pelan dan tersenyum lega. Meminta bantuan Sungmin ternyata tidak sesulit dugaannya. Tidak ada syarat yang aneh-aneh. Kalau sekadar merahasiakan identitas, ia bisa memaklumi itu. Gadis ini tentu saja tidak ingin berurusan dengan wartawan.

"Gamsahamnida. Kuharap kau tidak akan memberitahu orang lain tentang kesepakan kita ini, bahkan orangtuamu sekalipun. Aku tidak ingin menciptakan skandal yang lebih parah. Aku bisa memercayaimu, kan?"

"Mm, arratso," kata Sungmin menyanggupi. Tapi begitu melihat matanya yang agak menerawang, Kyuhyun jadi kurang yakin apakah gadis itu benar-benar memahami kata-katanya.

Pada saat itu pintu terbuka dan mereka berdua menoleh. Ternyata yang masuk Park Jungsoo. Sang manajer memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, lalu setelah beberapa saat wajahnya menjadi cerah.

"Oh, kau yang kemarin itu?" tanya Park Jungsoo sambil menghampiri Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Hyung, dia bersedia menjadi pacarku."

Senyum manajernya langsung lenyap. "Maksudmu?"

"Yang Hyung katakan kemarin… soal foto… aku sudah memikirkannya," kata Kyuhyun, masih tetap tersenyum. "Kita lakukan saja. Dia juga sudah bersedia membantu. Memang tidak persis seperti rencana yang Hyung usulkan kemarin."

Park Jungsoo terlihat bingung. "Soal yang kemarin…?" Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu, "Astaga, kau serius?"

"Akan kujelaskan lebih lanjut pada Hyung nanti," kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak manajernya. "Kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita dulu. Bukankah kita ke sini karena aku harus mencoba semua pakaian ini?"

**-oOo—Summer In Seoul—oOo—**

Sungmin keluar dari tempatnya bekerja dengan langkah gamang seolah setengah sadar. Tugasnya mencocokkan pakaian Cho Kyuhyun sudah selesai, tapi otaknya seakan masih tertinggal sebagian di butik itu. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lambat, membelok di ujung jalan, lalu langkah kakinya terhenti.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang pipi dengan sebelah tangan.

Sungmin harus berusaha keras menenangkan diri karena jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali. Sejak tadi ia berjuang supaya rasa gugupnya tidak terlihat oleh kedua pria itu. Perasaan canggung saat Cho Kyuhyun menjelaskan rencananya kepada si manajer sementara pria itu mencoba pakaian tadi bahkan masih bisa ia rasakan hingga kini.

Si manajer agak bimbang. Ia banyak bertanya pada Sungmin, selain itu juga berulang kali menekankan bahwa masalah ini tidak boleh sampai diketahui orang lain. Tentu saja Sungmin mengerti. Diam-diam, sambil mendengarkan pesan Park Jungsoo, Sungmin mengamatinya. Pria yang satu itu benar-benar memiliki daya tarik. Cara bicaranya menyenangkan, senyumnya menawan, dan matanya ramah. Sungmin tahu Jungsoo bertanya-tanya kenapa ia mau begitu saja membantu Cho Kyuhyun, tapi ia pura-pura bodoh. Pada awalnya Sungmin memang agak ragu dengan tawaran Kyuhyun, tapi akhirnya rasa penasarannyalah yang menang. Ia meyakinkan dirinya ini jalan yang tepat. Ini mungkin kesempatan yang telah lama dinantinya untuk mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah lama menghantui….

Lagi pula menurutnya pekerjaan yang ditawarkan kepadanya tidak susah. Ia hanya perlu difoto bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Bukan masalah. Ia pasti bisa melakukannya. Ia sadar kesepakatan ini akan membuatnya sering bertemu Cho Kyuhyun, tapi ini bukan masalah, toh ia tidak merasakan apa-apa terhadap artis itu. Nilai tambah lain, kalau ia sering bersama Cho Kyuhyun, ia akan tahu dan mengerti kenapa teman dekatnya juga banyak wanita lain bisa tergila-gila pada pria itu.

"Baiklah," katanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Ah, astaga! Aku lupa minta tanda tangan Cho Kyuhyun untuk Ryeowook."

Sungmin merogoh tasnya untuk mencari ponsel, tapi kemudian berhenti. Apakah sebaiknya aku tidak memberitahu Ryeowook aku bertemu Kyuhyun tadi? Dia pasti kesal karena aku lupa meminta tanda tangan lagi. Tapi ia pasti bakal jadi lebih kesal kalau tahu aku menyembunyikan soal pertemuan ini…

Sungmin melanjutkan mencari ponselnya di tas tangannya dan menemukan baterai ponsel yang tadi ia lepas. Mendadak ia jadi teringat Lee Siwon tadi meneleponnya. Mudah-mudahan Siwon bisa mengerti kenapa ia tidak bisa menerima telepon tadi. Eh… tunggu dulu, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa ia harus merasa bersalah? Mana ada orang yang bisa menjawab telepon kalau sedang berada dalam situasi seperti tadi? Lagi pula sepanjang pengalamannya, kalau Lee Siwon yang menelepon, pasti bukan karena ada hal penting.

Kenapa Lee Siwon masih terus menghubunginya? Bukankah pria itu sendiri yang meminta putus hubungan? Orang aneh!

Sungmin memasang baterai ponselnya kembali dan baru akan menghubungi Ryeowook ketika ia teringat janjinya. Aah… benar juga, aku sudah berjanji pada Park Jungsoo-ssi tidak akan menceritakan masalah ini pada orang lain. Ah, bagaimana ini? Yah… apa boleh buat…

Ia kembali memasukkan ponsel itu ke tas tangannya, lalu ia mendongak menatap langit yang biru dan bergumam, "Baiklah, Sungmin. Semoga keputusanmu ini ada gunanya. Aja aja, fighting!"

Sekarang ia harus pulang dan tidur dulu untuk mengumpulkan tenaga. Ia sudah berjanji akan menemui kedua pria itu nanti malam.

**-oOo—Summer In Seoul—oOo—**

**Maaf untuk update yang lama. Mungkin untuk chap selanjutnya juga mungkin lama^^ Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfavoritekan dan memfollow cerita ini^^**

**Kalian luar biasaa!~~**

**And last,**

**Mind to Review?**

**_Rilakkyuming_**


End file.
